The present invention relates to video quality of service, and more particularly to picture quality diagnostics for revealing the cause of perceptible picture impairments.
Current picture quality measurement algorithms use a human vision system model to which a test picture/video signal and an optional reference picture/video signal are input. The result is a subjective quality map that shows regions of the picture/video that have perceptible impairments, but not the reason for the impairments. For example there may be a trade-off between blockiness, blurring and jerkiness of motion at a given compression rate, depending on encoder settings. How visible these impairments are determines how to set encoder parameters to improve video quality of the compressed video. It is desirable to determine how visible each impairment type is in order to set the encoder parameters.
What is desired is picture quality diagnostics that reveal the cause of perceptible picture impairments.